Goku and Chi Chi's Adventure
by Toasty santa
Summary: After wounded from the battle with raditz goku discovers more things have changed than he thinks. More chapters coming soon! Feel free to leave ideas of what will come next in the comment section.
1. Chapter 1

After surviving a blow with raditz goku finds himself in a tough situation only him and chi chi can get threw story is non canon its about what if. Goku survived the blast with piccolo and raditz scouter got destroyed meaning the sayians never came. This is my first story so I'm a little new too this bare that in mind while reading and enjoy more chapters coming soon!

Disclaimer : I do not own dragon ball z/gt/super all rights go to akira toriama toei animation and fuji tv

Piccolo do it now! The blast ran threw goku and his brother raditz in the blast raditz scouted was destroyed (which means the sayians couldn't hear anything about the fight or dragon balls) Meanwhile Goku was lieing on the ground near dead raditz had already died. Suddenly Bulma and krillan flew above them. "Only one is standing and its piccolo!" Bulma said then they quickly landed. While the others ran out too talk too Goku she quickly pulled out the first aid kit and said. "Out of the way!" She threw a capsual on Goku immediately they got out of the way and krillen asked "Bulma what is that" Bulma replied "Its something that sustains the injury keeps organs and that stuff inside his body and preserves him"She then threw another capsual this time with a stretcher and they all quickly got gohon and put goku on the stretcher and headed too the hospital. (Piccolo let them take him because he wanted too beat him himself and let be known he was the strongest in the world)

Chi Chi pov

I wonder were goku could be. Well I guess he hasn't seen them in a while and Gohon is ahead in his studies then the phone rang "Yes chi chi this is bulma oh hi bulma how ar- chi chi no time you gotta get to the hospital what wh- no time to explain hurry! Hang up "Dad we have to go to the hospital goku heart" "Oh dear! LETS GET GOING!" Oh boy goku probably was sparing now not only is he hurt but now gohon had too see that he will probably get in fights at school sigh* I guess he cant help himself I can never stay mad at him.

At the hospital

A doctor came out of the ER. "Miss your husband is extremely injured it could be maybe years before he gets better" Oh my gosh can I see him chi chi said "Certainly right this way" the doctor said in the ER goku looked like a mummy tapped from head too toe. Goku smiled a broken smiled and said hi babe. Chi chi knew right then this was nothing his friend could've done this was because of piccolo. Emmidetly she hugged him and cried "Goku did that monster attack you I'm so sorry" Goku blushed and said "Chi chi it wasn't piccolo it was someone stronger " Chi Chi's eyes widened "Who's stronger than piccolo?" Goku replied "My brother" "Your brother?" She said Goku then explained too her his whole past (I know I was too lazy too right that but honestly do you want too read all that about the sayians?) Chi Chi couldn't believe it he was an alien but she didn't care she still loved him for who he was. After a moment of silence "Goku I brought you food I made" Goku's eyes beamed and he started drooling "Oh boy!" And then chi chi started feeding him after he was done "Thanks chi that hit the spot!" Chi Chi was about to leave then mr popo was in the windo. "Goku we need too talk"

Goku said "Sure what's up Mr popo" "Goku ive brought some senzu beans "Goku beamed "Oh boy" and took one out of Mr pops hand. And got better and immediately got out of his casts and started hopping up and down chi chi was just smiling extremely happy he was better "Goku I'm afraid you don't understand you see you've lost your power" Goku stopped "What?" To be continued...

Don't worry I'm going too see if I can get chapter 2 out tomorrow too the one person who may possibly read this. Remember too review like and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What!? How are they gone tell me! Goku shouted "Mr popo waved him away "Calm down that's why I'm here too help you" Goku got quite and chi chi just stood against the wall bewildered. "Now goku when you got that blow too the chest. It caused a imbalance with your kai" Goku replied "Imbalance?" Yes Mr popo replied "You see since you were so close to raditz and since piccolos beam hi you. Your chest is were your kai is so all three of those things hitting you in the chest at once caused your kai to blow. Bu-ut replied " Don't senzu beans heal your kai?" Mr popo replied "They restore your kai and heal your physical body however kai is another story. It is more spiritual it can be revived but not healed if destroyed. However goku their is a way. Remember that sacred water master korean showed you to defeat king piccolo?" Goku nodded Well Mr popo started "You will have to get it again but this time you may have 1 5th of that of even your wife's power" Goku look wide eyed at this and so was did chi chi. Mr popo said "I can tell you need sometime to think about this contact me when your ready so i can get you their but i cant hep you"

Goku POV

Oh no that's all i had my strength i never. Had intelligence or anything to survive in this world well i had my strength and... OH NOOO! CHI CHI! Chi Chi wont want me anymore she loved me but other than my strength i have nothing more going for me. She'll leave bad i don't know what i'll do she was all i ever had she would always heal my wounds feed what would appear to be a small army everyday and always do it with love and a smiler on her face. All my friends would leave me after a few weeks but she stuck with me If she leaves me I don't know what i will do.

Chi Chi pov

After a few minutes of silence after Mr popo spoke we went home of course we got weird stares from people who saw goku go in but we ignored it and drove home. Goku was quite for a while. And that was understandable but i love him no because he's strong but i love him because he's so pure sure he can be naive at time but haveing such a god person as a husband really is just I hope goku still loves me i mean i was always the weaker one what if goku doesn't like woman who are stronger than him. Because its masculine. He nay married me because i tricked him... Oh no I cant live without goku i love him but i gotta make him happy otherwise i'll lose him ad he will marry someone much more pretty.

Normal POV

Goku and chi chi both came home ox king was baby sitting and dinner was already prepared chi chi just had to lay it out. But when foo was payed goku just said weakly I'm not hungry and he went outside and chi chi went into her bedroom and started crying.

Chi Chi POV

Oh no now he finds my cooking repolisive what am i going to do i thought it would be less sudden but he's already starting to resent me since he finds me so repulsive he wont even eat! His favorite thing to do.

* * *

Goku POV

I gotta prove to myself i'm going too go hunt a wolf yeah that's one of my favorite things to do.

Normal POV

Goku found a wolf not just any wolf but a white wolf the leader of the pack. Goku ran at him other wolfs stepped aside for this was a battle of the omegas. Goku threw punches blocked but in the end was on the ground being torn apart by the white wolf. Goku shrieked in pain chi chi herd him and emidetly her and ox king ran out in a matter of minutes they go there and saw the seen. Goku was drenched in blood with cuts and bruises gargling his own because his gums were bleeding. From a bite all it took was the Ox king giving out a loud cry to drive them away.

The next day

Goku woke up in his bed the ox king had carried him to the house and goku had been out for 10 hours for i was the next morning and he saw chi chi a sleep next too him. He whispered "Chi Chi what happened" Chi Chi woke up and hugged him crying "I thought i lost you please don't scare me like that. What what happened chi? That wolf got you luckily me and my dad heard you and were able to save you, you almost died Goku said "Chi chi I'm sorry i worried you but when should i go get that sacred water so i can be cured" Chi chi emidetly went pale "Not now" "What but chi chi!" "Not another word we will get it after you get better but tell then you need to rest. Goku grumbled something so low no one could even begin hear. "Goku look i got to get groceries now you better not get out of bed if I catch you out of bed no dinner" Goku went paler at thought "Fine" he said with a cross voice.

Goku POV

I gotta train because untell i get the sacred water i need to get as much strength as i can i will train anyways she will never know it takes her 3 hours that's more than enough time.

Normal POV

Goku im leaving remember no training now im taking dad and gohon with me. So goku im trusting you "Don't worry I understand no training just need to do nothing" "Wow goku im surprised i thought you'd fight and argue im glad" After they left goku emidietly got out of bed and started training for 30 min he threw kicks punches then while doing a karate chop he herd a rip suddenly goku collapsed and he was soon sitting in blood and blood was in his mouth so much so it was as if he drank a cup of it as he laced their waiting for chi chi all he could say is. Well i guess i probably should've listened too them. To be continued...

Will goku survive wil chi chi relies believing him was a mistake will i ever finish chapter 3 I don't know but find out next time and too find out next time review like and follow, chapter 3 is going too take longer because of finals


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Healing old wounds

Chi Chi was arriving home and she thought I'm so proud of Goku hes actually starting too have a head on his shoulders. I mean Gokus always been honest he would never lie too me. He always says nothing If hes going tooo do it anyways. But this time was different he looked me in the eye and promised.

At the house

Goku I'm home... Goku? Go- she saw right next too the house a crawling corpse. And she then realized it was goku. GOKU! She emidetly ran to his side "Goku speak too me Goku?" He managed to utter out chi chi? In a weak voice GOKU YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU LIE AND DO THIS TOO YOURSELF DO YOU HAVE ANY REGARD FOR YOUR- Suddenly goku was doing something unthinkable he was crying. Chi chi immediately was overcome with grief. She thought " I made him cry im horrible hes had a hole in his chest and still didn't cry " he tried to hide it though holding back tears it still was obvious but Goku wasn't crying because he was hurt or because she yelled at him. He was sad because he realized just how weak he was.

So chi chi picked him up and carried him to the house crying quite tears Goku just thought she was so mad she had it with him. Which only enforced the believe she'd leave him. After she taped him up and put him to bed. Chi Chi started dinner however Goku wasn't hungry when she brought it too him. Which only reinforced the idea Goku didn't love her. Since chi chi was upset she decided after she cleaned up dinner she'd go to bed early. After she got into her pajamas and got in bed she started reading her favorite book 50 shades of orange (I know but give me a break its all I could come up with) Goku said hay chi. This startled her because she thought he was fast asleep. It took Goku a while but then he uttered the words Chi do you still love me even though I've lost my strength? Chi chi immediately hugged tightly him and started crying and said "Goku how could you ever think that?! I will always love you" Goku was now extremely happy that she was in love with him and despite the pain Goku stretched out hugged and kissed her. After a few minutes goku and chi chi relized how foolish their thoughts were about their love for each other than Goku started"Hay chi" "Yeah?" "You know your dad has Gohon you know what we haven't done in a while….." She replied with a seductive grin "Fine but im stronger than you now hope you can keep up" "Oh you do 12 hours I'll do 13" We'll see" Chi chi said with a wink. Then they both grabbed hold of each other and started making out vigorously.

And pretty soon they started ripping each other clothes off. Goku then took his pants off and started shoving himself inside of her and chi chi gave a satisfactory moan. Goku and her soon started moving so hard even the ox king knew what they were doing. He just gave a chuckle "Guess Gokus feeling better" And after nearly 5 minutes in Goku started cumming chi chi just said don't stop keep going "with a out of breath voice. They both did until eventually chi chi wore himself out so much he passed out. And goku equally worn out decided to sleep as well

The next morning

Chi chi got up early as usual too make breakfast although she had a little trouble getting up she hurt her stomach and hip from what she would say to her dad and other people if they asked was because she tripped. She decided too make a especially large breakfast since Goku did win(As in being able to go longer)" Goku came down limping from his Injuries but he sped faster than she'd seen in a long time when he saw how much food was made chi chi just winked at him she said 'Thought i'd give you a little victory breakfest after all you did earn it" she said with a giggle Goku said with a full mouth mhm. Then Ox king came down he just giggled which made chi chi blush because she relized what he was giggling about when he winked at her. Goku finished breakfast in about 15 minutes when he finished he said "um chi chi im going to get going to get that sacred water. You know now that we made up. Chi chi said. No. Goku looked puzzled before he could protest "not without me your not" Goku looked with a serious look "No your not chi chi" she said why not you know i- Goku stopped her.I couldn't forgive myself if you ever got hurt when my friends would get hurt i would be sad but your different your special too me my friends never stuck with me longer than a few weeks. At first I didn't' mind but now that you've stuck with me for those years i cant live without you. I love you. Its like your apart of me

Chi chi never knew that goku cared that much about her. She said Goku that's so sweet. But im coming with you and that's the final word! But Chi- Goku you heard mr popo im 5 times stronger than you if I cant take care of myself you certainly can't Goku couldn't argue she had point and she was a fighter. "Okay but if you go you play by my rules" Fine she said Alright we'll leave tomarrow so pack get your dad too watch Gohan"Chi chi just nodded oh boy this will be excited hes always talked about his adventures and how much fun they were she was always envious of how she just waited at home for him while he and his friends went on these amazing journeys but now I get too be apart of it To be continued…..

Yeah the ratings still T that was more of a semi lemon at best which I purposely made it less descriptive. And yeah most people have probably been scratching their heads about why its called Goku and chi chi's adventure. Well stay tuned the adventure starts next chapter which is coming soon! Follow like and please comment and give any suggestion and it might appear in the new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4 the adventure begins

The day went on like usual chi chi made sure her dad knew exactly how too take care of Gohan she cleaned the house over and over making sure it was spotless. And she also made a bunch of premade meals for her dad. And also started on lunch and dinner. Goku just stretched and meditated the whole day. After eating dinner they both took. A exceptionally early bed time. And also would wake up early.

The next day

Chi chi was busy packing food and clothes and making breakfest. Suddenly a loud yawn and tired Goodmorin' hon came from Goku. Morning Goku! Are you ready? He said nervously "Yeah give me a minute". Chi chi might have suspected something but she was too busy.

Goku POV

I feel bad lieing again. But chi chi doesn't understand how dangerous this place is. I still remember what happened last time i hurt her.

Flashback

Come on Goku you can hit harder than that. Chi chi and Goku were sparing now Goku was going easy but he thought she could Handel it since she was in the finals at the world martial arts tournament and she did want it so he decided he would go harder. She kept kicking and punching saying. Common go harder yo- suddenly she was cut off by extreme pain. She didn't' even see it he disappeared elbowed her. 15 times in the stomach. She went down and Goku said with a smile "Hard enough for you" Then Goku heard a whimper. Chi chi? He turned her over she was sobbing tears of pain. She started "Go-ku p-lease help me". Goku emidetly picked her up and jumped on the nimbus and rode it faster than he ever had strait too the hospital.

In the hospital

Chi chi i did this she's hurt because of me what have i done!? She probably wont forgive me eve-. Sir? Suddenly Goku was interrupted by a doctor. Sir are you the husband? Um yes?"would you mind answering some questions? "Sure" "Okay well how did this happen" "Well you see we were fighting and and i hit her and she went down so i took her here" The doctor was bewildered "How can you do that too your wife?!" "I do it just about everyday she really likes it" The doctor just nodded and mumbled "Stupid fetishes causing injuries" No further questions except i recommend you just try to forefill your desires a little less violently" Goku was confused but before he could ask the doctor walked away .a few hours later chi ch was released first thing he said was "Chi chi im really sorry" She just said "Its alright i know you didn't mean it" then he picked her up but before he left they gave him a book called "How to control your sexual desires" Goku didn't understand why they gave it too him but he took it anyways and said thanks. He then took her got on the flying nimbus and started flying back home.

On the way home

Goku had a million thoughts running threw his head did she still love him would he loose her? He didnt know chi chi looked at him. She could tell what he was thinking. "Goku how do you feel about... what just happened" Goku looked at her with obvious tear filled eyes. But restrained them. "Chi chi im sorry you should find yourself a new husband i don't deserve too be married too you" chi chi yelled "What!? Goku! How could you even think that i know what happened tonight was bad. But i still love and goku remember nothing will ever change that i will always love you. Goku was so touched by this none of his friends ever wanted too stick with him like this. He never got this whole marriage thing but having someone care about him this much was nice and he really liked it. They later went home he put her too bed and slowly nursed her back too health.

End of flashback

I couldn't forgive myself for that. And it won't happen again i'll just sneak away while she's busy getting ready for the trip. Because I don't know what I'd do with myself if she got hurt again.

Normal POV

Chi chi i think i'm going to go outside and mediate for a bit. Okay I'll get you when im ready. Then after a few minutes chi chi was just doing some extra cleaning and finishing packing up. Then all the sudden she heard "Flying Nimbus!" Chi chi emmidetly dropped the bag and mop she had and ran too the window too find Goku jumping on the flying Nimbus. She emidetly said with a look of pure anger "GOKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE WERE SUPPOSED TOO GO TOGETHER! Goku shouted back "Sorry chi for lieing but its too dangerous see you in a few days" chi chi emidetly thought out loud "Oh so Goku thinks he can just leave me like that I don't think so" She then ran too the shed and got the plain out of it. (The one from the garlic jr saga) And while she got in she shouted. "Dad watch Gohan were going now" the ox king said "Okay but where's Gok-" Then was cut off by the sound of the plain. Chi chi within seconds was off to korins tower.

At the look out

Goku came too the look out and jumped off the Nimbus and on to the look out and Goku then yelled with a grin on his face."Master korin were are you!" Master korin then slowly walked up the steps with yajirobe following. Master korin korean started "Hay Goku Mr popo filled me in on what happened I'm surprised you didn't come sooner" Then yajirobe intervened "That's a lie right korin its no surprise why he was late" Master korin blushed "Yajirobe that's really not important what he was doing forget i said anything " Yajirobe than said with a chuckle "Yeah its good to forget what you said but you can't forget what you saw" Goku gave a confused look "What does yajirobe mean" Yajirobe then said you know we saw your rehab" Goku said rehab i didn't do any rehab. Then yadjirobe said "You know your rehab in your bed" Then Goku said what I don't know of any rehab i do in bed infact i never do rehab" " Then yadjirobe gave a angry face "How stupid are you we saw you and your wife getting it on" Goku gave another confused look "Get what on the dinner we had" Yajirobe than face palmed " We saw you have sex!" Goku looked wide eyed why woul-" Then suddenly they heard a plain korin yelled who could that be? "Then the plain crashed into korins tower" Korin yelled why in the world would someone crash a plain up here? Few people know what it even is and flying a plain up here defeats the point. Then chi chi jumped out and had the look of death on her face and was growling and Goku was hiding behind some pots and yadjirobe said too korin "Wow that's one hot girl hey korin watch me real this one in" Korin was about too warn him (since he can read minds he knows exactly why she was here) then he thought it would be more funny too see this yadjirobe approached Chi chi,chi chi saw him and said "Were is Goku hiding i know he's here i can sence him!" Yadjirobe said with a seductive smile "hold that thought baby" "You look sick that's why Dr loves in the house you need immediate bed rest" he said with a wink then chi chi growled and said "you pig" and hit him so hard his face imploded further into his skull chi chi yelled now where's Goku!" Yadjirobe pointed with a whimper to the stairs" chi chi then rushed for the stairs were he appointed and she shouted Goku your in big trouble when i find you. Korin then chuckled too yadjirobe "Well Dr love the only the only thing your curing is someone over whelming sexual desires problem""Well i didnt see her give you a side ways gla-"then suddenly they heard a "THERE YOU ARE! GOKU HOW COULD YOU NOT ONLY LEAVE ME BUT LIE TOO ME ASWELL! Chi chi their was a very good reason I WOULD LIKE TO HERE IT! Chi chi you don't understand i love you more than anyth-yes goku i know you already told me this last night. Yes but i remembered last time i hurt you and i can't go threw that again. Chi chi said when did yo- oh... Goku she put her hand on his shoulder that was 4 years ago and i was never mad at you. Yes i know but still you got hurt and that still keeps me up at night. But if you ever died i don't think i could live with myself. Goku your strong or were and didn't know your own strength now your not very strong and you need my help. And if i get hurt or die at least im doing it for the man i love because i couldn't live with myself if you die. And you need me Goku i remember when you fought piccolo please don't put me threw that same worry goku then said too chi chi ive never had anyone care that much about me and they both kissed a light kiss right their and and yajirobe were both watching this whole thing. Korin said with a tear in his eye "Wow that's really sweet i never knew goku had feelings like that' Yadjirobe just said "huh i guess i lost that bet goku's not gay" Then after Goku and chi chi made up Goku said well the portal is right their lets get going master korin said"bye Goku be safe and remember that this place messes with your mind and goku catch" He threw Goku some senzu beans in a bag Goku said "thanks master korin and don't worry i will" Chi chi said mind?"Chi i'll explain it too you when we get their now lets go no time like the present" He then grabbed her and said "Ready chi" She said yes and they both jumped into the portal to be continued... 

Well people im starting too get better at writing. I'd like you people to review and please tell me any flaws i have i really want too learn from my mistakes thank you for reading see you next time with chapter 5. Remember too like rate and follow!and please PM me anything you ideas or suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

"chapter 5 new beginning  
"Goku and chi chi both jumped into the portal. To the ice mazes on the other side of the world were the ultra divine water is kept. Right when they went down chi chi started shivering emidetly because it wad about 16F their. Goku started "Chi chi remember since your coming their a couple of rules,1 always stay close too me 2 never wonder off or touch anything that looks strange and 3 do exactly as i say" Chi Chi's teeth were chattering so she just nodded. Goku said "here chi get up against my chest it'll keep you warm" She got into his chest and it was surprisingly warm "Goku how are you so warm wearing a sleeveless shirt" Goku replied "I don't know i guess im just never cold well i am in like negatives but not this anyways don't worry about me just focus on yourself this place is dangerous" Okay. She said back. They both wondered around the Icey maze for some several hours. Because Goku hadn't been their in years and most of the time when they thought they were on the right path it would be a dead end. Eventually night time drew on Gokus body was still warm but now they both were tired so chi chi "Said how about we get some sleep its late and cold" Then chi chi remembered she had left the stuff at the house "dang Goku i left our bedding at the" house" goku said we'll just sleep on the ground besides we wont be able o figure this place out with no shut eye" Chi chi agreed and they both went too bed. Chi here take my shirt and waited training gear its war as a cover' She protested but how wi- ill be fine Goku cut off. And they soon were fast asleep then something woke Goku up since he has acute hearing. It was a maze monster "Chi chi get up its a maze monster" Wha- and she was picked by him and the maze monster started chasing them. Goku ran as fast he could (With his little power" for about 5 min and the goku tripped over something and immediately goku braced himself for death t=but now they were in a cave and the monster was gone

Gokus vision

l;"Goku got up and saw house that looked exacily like his and he thought this was just an illusion like last time but then he heard a voice that sounded like Chi Chi's saying Goku why wait that was chi chi. He ran into the house and saw chi chi blood was trickling out of her mouth her clothes were ripped and they were her usual. Purple clothing her hair was a mess her eyes were shallow and she had Bruises on her face and her face was as pale asa dead mans. Goku ran too her and knelt down with tears in his eyes. "Chi chi who did this too you" He said a sad but aggressive=ve fury in his voice. And she said with a hollow voice. You did" Goku was now bewildered "What!" "You did this too. Why didnt you protect me Goku why did you let me die. He started "I didn't I just I-I" Goku then relized it was his fault and started weeping" I'm sorry chi chi. She said with a blood curtled voice. "Your a horribal husband only thinking about for your self if only you would've thought about me i wouldn't have died" Goku then wept bitterly as the vision of chi chi just repeated over and over again in a disdainful voice "why goku why did you let this happen" /p  
Ch Chi's vision  
Chi chi got up father falling and brushed her dress off. "Goku were are yo-" Suddenly she saw in front of her a beautiful palace it was her fathers palace. She then saw a made run out and bowed and said "pRincess chi chi your fathers been looking for you its your wedding day" chi chi said "Wedding d-" She heard her dad "Chi chi! Theirs my favorite daughter he said with a chuckle "Come inside you wouldn't want too be late for your wedding day" Chi chi sid oh dad and she went into the palace it was more beautiful than she remembered white walls with paintings and statues of her family with men in palace uniform bowing and say "Congratulations princess" And eventually the palace maid lead her too the drawing room for the bride she came in. And heard. Voice say this dress will look beautiful on you chi chi turned around and saw her mother smiling. Immediately chi chi had tears in her eyes and ran over and hugged her mom. Mom i can't believe its you this can't be real then she remembered something "Goku rememberer that place will mess with your mind" She then relized this wasn't her mother. Her mother was dead and her fathers

Wasn't intact and she already married Goku. They chi chi heard hay hay "Looks like your day dreaming chi chi had a scared face "Your not my mother she died" She laughed "Honey don't be silly of course im still alive" No your not this is all an illusion her mothers eyes turned read. And she said with a demonic voice "chi chi its not wise too make up stories" and she took chi chi and threw who her into the wall emidetly chi chi got into her fighting stance. And attempted too kick her mom but it was blocked. And then chi chi's mom threw her into a window and then she had a flashback of Goku and her son Goku training and Goku riunning up and saying Mom look what i made for you. It was a picture of cjhi chi and her family. and immediately chi chi jumped too her feet and yelled with fury you are not my mother and ran at her and kicked her as hard as she could in the wind pipe. Her mother held her throat and ran right back at chi chi. And kicked her in the jaw and knocked chi chi too the floor by tipping her chi chi then kicked her mother in the stomach. Then got behind her and put her in a choke lock and was about too snap her kneck. And suddenly her mother was crying. "Chi chi please i love you more than anything haven't been a good mother and then chi chi yelled your not my mother and snapped her kneck. Then the allusion disappeared and she heard a vice say you have passed you may drink of he ultra divine water. Then chi chi saw Goku and saw him carrying air in his arms weeping "How could i have failed you and he was balling and crying" Chi immediately ran too him and said "Goku im fine its just an illusion Goku could here this echoing than he remember that his house wasn't their and chi chi couldn't have gotten hurt and he said. Your not chi chi your just some illusion! Fictional chi chi's eyes turned red. And punched Goku right in the wind pipe. Goku than jumped back and chi chi started running at him and throwing punches and kicks. Goku fought or dodged all of them. And took fictional chi chi by he while she was kicking and threw her and then jumped on her back and then shoved her face too the ground with foot. Then he heard a whimper "Goku how could you do this too me i thought you loved me. Goku was about to lift his foot but then said. Your not wife! Now leave me alone! And then the whole illusion disappeared. And Goku saw chi chi their.

Goku saw chi chi and said. Hay chi chi thank you for helping me out of that all in all im glad i brought you. "Aw thanks Goku' Goku said so chi what was your vision about. "Um it was our wedding day and y mother was alive and their... and she was the one i have too kill". At this point she's was teared up. Goku went up and hugged her slowly and said in a breathy voice "Chi im sorry you had too go threw that" then the spirit of the ultra divine water cleared his throat and said "I hate to interrupt but aren't you here for something" Goku and chi let go and blushed. Yeah chi chi lets go i need to get that water. So Goku went up to the tea pot and poured into the cup and he then warned chi chi. "Chi chi i will fall down so don't freak out this stuff packs a punch" Okay. He then drank shuck like he was haveing a seziure then fell down. Chi chi took deep breaths and said to her self for that full minute he'll get back up he'll get back. Then after a minute Goku got back up. And chi chi said how do you feel. Goku said does this answer your question and he was jumping up in down and chi chi was laughing with joy hen while watching him she got too thinking you know Goku is worried about me because im weak if i drink that water ill be about as strong as him. Then i can spend more time with him . So she grabbed a cup while Goku was jumping which might have gone longer if he hadn't hit his head on the sealing "OUCH! And he got up after holding his head for a few minutes. Then when he got up. He said well chi chi let- he saw her holding a cup of the water. Chi chi what are you doing. I'm going to get stronger 'bu-" Because i want to fight with you and do stuff with you and this will be the only way i can if i get stronger" Chi chi that's fine i would love it if you were strong enough then i wouldn't have to worry about you but this could kill you. Don't worry about me. No chi wait! But it was too late she drank. And she went down in the same way however two minutes passed with her passed out. And her pulse stopped so goku started crying now in shock thinking i wasn't quick enough although maybe i shouldn't have treating her like a liability was a mistake. Maybe if i spent more time with her she wouldn't have drank the water to get stronger he will get the dragon balls immediately and bring her back and when he does things will be different. So he threw her over his shoulder more saddened than anything ever in his life. Then when he was about to leave he heard Goku put me down. He then threw her off his shoulder and started kissing her chi chi i thought I lost you she said "Yeah Goku im sorry i scared you but i just wanted too be more apart of your life. Goku said "i know and chi i will make you more involved from now on it never dawned on me tell now how much i should've included you in my life." Then goku took her into his arms and they took korins portal back to his tower.

Korins Tower

Korin was eagerly waiting for Goku too come back and when they did he said "wow little long than last time 26 hours but your strengths restored and your wife's only a little weaker than you" Goku replied yeah it was one heck of a journey" Korin said yeah well kami asked for you. He said its urgent you meet him immediately don't worry he said you can bring your wife. To be continued...

What is so urgent that Goku has to go as soon as possible find out find out next time on this story! Remember too like rate and follow.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chapter 6 training for the upcoming battle

* * *

Okay well chi we should probably try and. Get their as soon as we can. Okay well lets go. Goku called out flying Nimbus! And he took chi chi and jumped on too the Nimbus and they rode up on the look out and then jumped off when they got up their.

At the look out

Kami? Suddenly kami walked out of the temple on the look out. Chi ch immediately shrieked and ran at kami "You ugly green monster your not going too hurt my husband again. Kami was startled because he could sence how strong she was.(At this point she was near equal with Goku) Goku then jumped in front of her and said "No chi chi this isn't piccolo its kami remember from the tournament" (Bare in mind chi chi didn't pay much attention to kami so its possible she had no idea who he was) Chi chi said oh okay sorry mister you just look like someone else we know. Kami wiped some sweat off his "That is alright Goku made the same mistake my Goku your wife's almost your equal" Goku chuckled and said with a wink. "Yeah well she has too be to keep up" Kami gave a shocked look "Well Goku you've really grown up anyways their is an urgent matter that i think only you can do" Goku said "That being?" He said "Well you see when you killed raditz your brother the clan he's apart of has sent reinforcements they'll be here in a year. Goku asked how powerful are they? They are 10 time your brother strength Goku gave a shocked look. Well how will i beat them. Well ill tell you im going to transport you to other world and ive already asked king yama you can travel snake way and train with king kai. He will help you get strong enough and he is 20 times your strength so i think he can. Goku lit up yeah i get to train i thought all this time this was how strong i could get. Goku you need to get a start so i think we should leave right now Goku said oh okay bye chi chi! Kami will transport you back Goku thought if he got off quick enough she wouldn't have enough time or decide to come with them. She said in a sly voice oh okay.

chi chi POV

Oh no he is not leaving me again ill just wait tell right moment and grab him and we will both go.

Normal POV

Well chi bye see you in a year chi chi ran at him at. Great speed and said not this time buster! She grabbed Gokus hand right when they teleported. And all three of them went too other world.

In other world

Kami yelled right when they got their. WOMEN HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THE SANCTITY OF THE GAURDIEN OF THE EARTH! YOU ARE GOING BACK NOW! So he tried to grab chi chi and chi emidetly kicked him in the stomach so hard kami coughed up blood. Kami then blasted her welll he was untell goku took the blast and Goku then yelled. ENOUGH! Look both of you need to control yourselfs! Now kami tell my father in law he may have Gohan longer. Because chi chi is strong and i guess this is her choice. Chi chi stuck her tongue out at kami, Kami was about to react but Goku spoke to him telepathically. Telling him not too even think about harming her or else he'd deal with him. So kami had a sweat mark on his head and quickly bowed and left. Chi chi then said too Goku who had a serious look on his face. Wow we sure showed that creep who does he think he i- Goku cut her off CHI CHI YOU WERE COMPLETLY IN THE WRONG HE IS THE GAURDIEN OF EARTH YOU SHOW RESPECT YOU DONT ACT LIKE A BRAT! Chi chi then yelled back. A brat!? Goku how dare you take his side over mine im your wife. Chi chi you treat the Gaurdien of earth better than that. Chi chi i know he wanted too take you back but this is dangerous. You shouldn't have come. Chi chi was about to say something but then Goku cut her off. Chi chi in any case what's done is done you can come with me but A when i meat king kai you will treat him with more respect and B we need to get too the taxi that takes us too snakeway quick so no time for arguing. Goku hen grabbed her and ran too the taxi.

In the taxi

Their was a awkward silence for some 20 minutes but then chi chi broke the silence. Goku I'm sorry about what i said too you and Kami Goku looked at her and hugged her and said its okay chi I know you get worked up and im sorry for yelling at you and calling you a brat. She said its fine but i was being a brat. And they got too snake way in a few hours Goku meditated chi chi just slept

At snakeway

Goku and chi chi both got out of the taxi. A little slowly since they both were basically resting. Chi chi stretched with long arms Goku just had a puzzled face with a thought out loud. Wonder if I'll have to pack a lunch for the trip chi chi just rolled her eyes at the statement then the ogre in the taxi began. "Well got quit a trip a head of you 2,000 miles. Goku said yeah i know thanks for driving. The oger said your very welcome bye. So... chi we better start. She just nodded and then she and goku both jumped on snakeway. And started running after about 10 min. Chi chi ran out of breath. 'Goku i cant keep up any long. She said tired. Goku than picked he up and put her on his back. Now Goku was sweating alot and looked tired. So chi chi started Goku arn't you tired. Goku said I am but i can't leave you behind. Chi chi then smiled and pecked him on the cheek. At this Goku blushe but then started running again. Abut a few hours of this. They approached the snake queens. House and she saw them. And she said oh my I haven't had a man here. Since king Yama and he is cute. But wait who's that on his back. Oh must be his girl friend i can dispose of her. Sergeants stop them. Goku's stomach started growling i better eat a senzu bean but i gotta mana- Sir please stop Goku stoped the snake king wants you for dinner chi chi at this time was sleeping Goku woke her up. Chi chi-hay chi wake up. What goku? She said with a yawn. This queen lady invited us for dinner we should go. She got off his back. "Yeah sure i guess im a little hungry" They came in and a huge feast was set. And the queen said come in and eat. So goku ran too the table while chi chi just walked their. Goku started eating 20 plates of food finishing a plate per minute. `chi chi took a little and ate slowly. The snake queen then asked "So were are you two going" She replied too train with king kai" oh so your a fighter then the snake queen sensed chi chi and found she was very strong she knew her and her serpents couldn't beat them. Oh too king Kais well your only half way from their. Chi chi's eyes widened and that even caught Gokus attention he even stopped eatingThe snake queen then clapped her hands why dont you two sleep for the night and I'll pack you some food for your journey tomarrow. Goku smiled and said that's a great idea chi chi was skeptical about it but she knew Goku was tired so she agreed.

The queen had powers that could morfe and bend dreams so she decided when they went too sleep. She would put chi chi threw a horribal vision about her husband and she'd do the same to Goku. Goku will think chi chi hates him and chi will feel like the same. then. She will have Goku too they ate. They went too bed they went too a room on the second floor it was a beautiful room twice the size as their old bed room with a bed that could fit the ox king.

In bed

Goku and chi chi both waisted no time undressing or going too sleep since they both had been awake for 3 days. Chi chi was dreaming about there wedding night. Goku was dreaming about eating. When they were in a deep sleep for certinly. The snake queen came into their bedroom and coasted a spell on both of them.

Gokus dream

Goku came home from a day of was sweaty dirty and muddy now he had been gone for nine hours. And only really came home for food since training is his life he walked threw the door with a. "Chi im home is dinner ready!" Then he heard a cry followed by a angry chi chi. "Goku! You woke up Gohon try to be quite" Goku whispered oh okay" She then said Goku do you know what today is?" She said with a giggle. Goku looked puzzled. "Uh tuesday" chi chi looked shock "Yes but what's special about today" She said with a trowel. Goku replied a little puzzled. Nothing? Anyways is dinner ready im starved. Chi chi then yelled "No its our anniversary!" Goku said what does that taste like? Chi chi then threw him out the door with one hand "And stormed toured him."You inconsiderate husband our wedding anniversary you forgot and i got you a gift" I made you a new Gi and all i get is just a hungry husband who wakes up my baby! Goku then said well I cou- NO GOKU GET OUT! What? You heard me get out you dont appreciate anything i do. You know what this is it not only are you going but your not coming back I don't want to be married too you anymore. And who could! Your stupid dirty insensitive and all you care about is training and eating!Goku said sad but ch- What trying to make things you can't now go before i chase you off the property. Goku immediately ran and jumped on the flying Nimbus and went too Bulma. And knocked on her front. "Yeah who is it" Bulma said "Its Goku can I come in?" Bulma had hearts in her eyes and said "sure! Goku then came in after the door unlocked. And sat down in the livening room tell she came came down wearing a very revealing dark red dress with no sleeves and the waist line above the this' make up And her hair said with a wink" So what brings you bye?" Goku said "Well chi chi and me got into a fight" Bulma said oh? Tell me about it. So Goku explained too her all that happened him coming home the fight the anniversary. So bulma what should i do? Bulma scofed I'lll tell you what did you do leave her. That wench Goku looked puzzled what do you mean. Well Goku Chi Chi's so pain i mean you deserve much better she said with a seductive tone and smile. Bulma i dont think so. I think she's very beautiful. She then said too goku. You know gokie we've been friends a while and i've always found you so hot. Goku looked a little shock she then said why dont you leave that hag. And come with me because i get so lonely. Goku then ripped away. "No Bulma! I'm not like that i love chi chi goodbye! He then jumped out the window. Then Goku woke up oh it was just a dream he then looked over and saw that chi chi was awake and crying.

Chi chi's dream.

Chi chi woke up in a grayish area with two. Orbes that showed her life then one showed her wedding day. She couldn't help but feel warm feelings at that saying out loud. I'm so glad were married i love him so much . Then all the sudden she heard a animus voice. That said "Does he feel the same? "Chi chi said of course he does we are married and who are you to judge our marriage" "I'm subconscious and you know your doubt" Chi chi knew that she hd doubt every day. Then the voice interrupted her thoughts. Of course you have doubt. But your doubt is truth you tricked him into marrying he is just nice why else would he stay with someone as ugly and overbearing as you he is a man of adventure you making him settle down. Is torture too him. Chi chi said but he has said he loves me! And Goku doesn't lie! Maybe Goku doesn't maybe he does. Or... maybe he made an exception for you. Think about it Goku was around that bulma for years and he never loved her and she is far more beautiful than you. You have just sentenced him to prison. You need too do the right thin not the selfish thing. You need to let him goi free. Chi chi was sobbing at this point and said. H-how could i be such a fool he doesn't love me i need to let him go" Then chi chi woke because the snake queen felt her work was done.

Normal POV

Goku and chi chi woke up at the same time. (Goku woke up because he had fought and won against the spell chi chi evoke because she gave into it) "Oh it was just a dream. Chi chi was crying quite tears but she knew what she had to do. G-goku. Yes? I-I'm so s-sorry that i put you threw this. Put me threw what? "This marriage Goku leave me here i can find my way back you can continue with your life without me don't worry you can have gohan and the house. Goku went pale no I love being married too you your the best thing that's ever happened too me. A voice in the back her head said "He is lieing hes just nice stop crying and he will believe your actually fine with it" Chi chi pulled herself together Goku this is for your own good you are on your own now im leaving goodbye I'm leaving. "Chi wai-" Goku trust me we will both be more happy this way. Chichi actually felt like she was getting stabbed in the stomach by doing this but she knew as the saying goes"If you love something you have to set it free" So she put her clothes on and just about walked out the door. But then Goku intervened. Chi chi please don't leave! Is it something i did if it is please let me make it up too you anything ill do anything! I love having you around your like a ray of sunshine in my life. I can't even find something i dont like about you. Your smart,beautiful. Sweet and loving please don't leave i don't know what ill do without you. Chi chi said quietly so-so you dont think im a overbearing nag? Goku said of course you are but hay if you weren't i would've destroyed the house by now. I need someone like you to in line . Chi chi coudn't believe her ears she never thought he thought he needed her like that. But then that voice came back. He is used too you like a stray animal give him one week he wont remember your name. Chi chi then said too Goku with a sigh. Goku please move. Goku said bu-before he could finish she pushed him aside and left the house. Goku was trying too go after her. But then the snake queen grabbed his arm and said. Goku don't worry about her she obviously doesn't love you.

Goku said with tears in his eyes. I thought the vows said tell death do us part but now sh-. The snake queen then put her finger on Gokus lip. Shhhh. Goku she's gone now. Here you need time to recooperate why don't you eat breakfest you should feel better. Goku said "Sniff*" Okay meanwhile chi chi was on her way back to the start of snakeway. To be continued...

Happy halloween everyone! I know this chapter is a real cliff hanger but i'll tell you right now im making my stories longer now. And with school it makes it hard to update. So I'm aiming for every week but i can't promise that. But in any case hope you enjoyed this story please review like and follow.


End file.
